Life is a rollercoaster
by Alraune
Summary: HPDM, SLASH! OOC! Dumbledore kündigt einen Ausflug an jaja, das kennen wir ja alle. Aber wie sieht die Sache aus, wenn es in einen MuggelVergnügungspark geht und Draco sich mit einem bekloppten Blaise, einer herrschsüchtigen Granger, einem panischen Weasl


**Titel: **Life is a rollercoaster

**Autor:** Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nix, alles gehört Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling.

**Warnung: **SLASH! -hehe- OOC

**Beta: **Ria -knuddelknutsch- A/B: -zurückknutsch- XD

**Summary: **Dumbledore kündigt einen Ausflug an- jaja, das kennen wir ja alle. Aber wie sieht die Sache aus, wenn es in einen Muggel-Vergnügungspark geht und Draco sich mit einem bekloppten Blaise, einer herrschsüchtigen Granger, einem panischen Weasley, einem pazifistischen Finnigan, einem verliebten Severus und einem kaffeesüchtigen Potter herumschlagen muss?

A/N: Ja, mal wieder eine bekloppte Story von mir... Also, Zwangsjacken umgeschnallt, Beruhigungstabletten geschluckt und eingetaucht in die verrückte Welt des Draco Malfoy!

Dumbledore war verrückt, das war jetzt klar für mich. Ich meine, nicht, dass ich nicht schon vorher dieses manische Glitzern in seinen Augen, sein kicherndes Händereiben, wenn er sich einen besonders fiesen Streich ausgedacht hatte, sein hektisches Kauen auf Zitronenbrausebonbons- die machen bekloppt, das weiß jeder-, bemerkt hätte, aber es war mir nie klar gewesen, in welchem Umfang sich dieser Wahnsinn auf mich- uns auswirken konnte.

Er hatte uns mit einem eindeutig hinterlistigen Funkeln in den Augen beim Abendessen verkündet, dass wir einen Ausflug machen würden, was ja an sich noch nicht so schlimm ist. Ich meine, ein Ausflug nach Transsylvanien zu Graf Dracula, einem guten Bekannten unserer Familie, ein Kurztrip in die schottischen Grabeshügel einiger Druiden, das wäre durchaus akzeptabel für mich, einen Malfoy, gewesen. Aber nein, wir machten einen Ausflug in einen Muggel-Vergnügungspark! Malfoys vergnügten sich nicht in Muggelparks, sie vergnügten sich in… lassen wir das.

Zurück zu dem Vergnügungspark: Ein großes, ungepflegtes Gelände mit ratternden Höllenmaschinen und kreischenden Muggeln, womit hatte ich das verdient? Eher würde ich frühzeitig in die Hölle gehen und mich dort schmoren lassen als-

"Nun sei doch nicht so wehleidig, Draco", sagte Blaise Zabini, mein Gelegentlich-und-momentan-nicht-bester-Freund, mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen. "Das wird bestimmt lustig."

Wer's glaubt.

"Außerdem kannst du dich an Potter ranmachen." Er schenkte mir ein patentiertes Blaise-Zabini-Grinsen.

Ich konterte mit einem Malfoy-Todesblick™ und überlegte, warum eigentlich alle dachten, dass ich was von Potter wollte. Gut, ich redete oft von ihm, eigentlich nur, wenn man Blaise Glauben schenkte, was ich aber nicht tat. Die Streitereien mit ihm bereiteten mir Vergnügen, eher ein Anzeichen für meine sadistische Ader als meine schwule Neigung. In den Ferien vermisste ich ihn- ich meine, die Streitereien mit ihm; und manchmal träumte ich von ihm, recht pornographische Träume, vornehm ausgedrückt (nein, wir Malfoys benutzen keine schmutzigen Wörter), aber ich redete ja nicht im Schlaf- zumindest hat mir das nie jemand gesagt.

Zwar war es nicht so abwegig, in Potter verliebt zu sein, immerhin sah er hinreiß- nicht schlecht aus, mit den süß- verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haaren, seinen umwerf- grünen Augen und der perfek- nicht üblen Figur. Er war ziemlich intelligent, auch wenn er mir natürlich nicht das Wasser reichen konnte, spielte ganz gut Quidditch, hatte eine soziale Ader und war auch sonst recht kompetent. Aber das waren ja noch lange keine Gründe, warum man sich in ihn verlieben müsste, oder? Ich sehe, ihr stimmt mir zu. Überhaupt- ein Malfoy verliebt sich nicht und schon gar nicht in einen Potter, auch nicht in einen äußerst gutaussehenden… lassen wir das.

"Morgen schon!", unterbrach Blaise lautstark meine Überlegungen und Jubel erklang auch von den anderen Schülern.

"Was ist morgen?", fragte ich verdutzt.

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. "Der Ausflug! Du kriegst aber auch gar nichts mit. Hast du schon wieder über Potter nachgedacht?"

"Nein!", sagte ich empört, was ja auch stimmte. Na gut, ein bisschen vielleicht. Aber dass dieser dumme Kerl auch immer in meinen Gedanken herumschwirren musste wie die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch… halt, nein, ich war ja nicht verliebt. Und überhaupt hatte ich keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch, das war ja ausgemachter Blödsinn, wenn ich die runtergeschluckt hätte, das hätte ich ja wohl gemerkt.

"Was soll ich anziehen, Draco?", quiekte Pansy in diesem Moment neben mir und hängte sich an meinen Arm.

Ich sah sie überrascht und böse an. Wer war ich, ihr persönlicher Stilberater, oder was! "Mir egal!", knurrte ich.

Pansy begann ein wenig zu hecheln. "Du bist so heiß, wenn du böse bist!", quietschte sie mit ihrer unerträglich schrillen Stimme und die anderen Slytherins meines Jahrgangs fielen in Lachkrämpfen von ihren Stühlen, während ich ihr einen gewöhnlichen Todesblick schenkte, die Malfoy'sche Version davon war sie nicht wert.

"Bei Salazar", hauchte sie und schmachtete mich an. Inzwischen kicherten auch die anderen Tische und ich zügelte meinen Todesblick etwas, damit Pansy nicht auch noch anfing, zu sabbern.

"Die Professoren McGonagall, Sprout, Lupin und Snape werden euch begleiten. Bitte vergesst nicht, liebe Siebtklässler, dieser Tag ist zu eurem Spaß und eurem Vergnügen gedacht und lasst euch ein wenig gehen!", verkündete Dumbledore.

McGonagall kniff die Lippen zusammen, als dächte sie anders darüber, Sprout strahlte wie immer, und Lupin grinste Sev, meinen Patenonkel an, der seine missmutigste Miene, zu der er fähig war, aufgesetzt hatte.

"Au ja!", rief Blaise, hechtete zum Gryffindortisch und begann, wild mit Finnigan herumzuknutschen.

Dumbledore lächelte milde. "Natürlich nicht vollkommen zügellos."

McGonagall wollte zu einer Keiftirade ansetzen, doch der Jubel an den anderen Tischen übertönte sie. Nun begannen überall wilde Knutschorgien. Weasley klebte an Grangers Lippen, was für meine verwöhnten Augen nicht gerade ein erfreuliches Bild war, die Weaselette tauschte Speichel mit Longbottom aus, Thomas lieferte sich ein heftiges Zungenduell mit Lovegood, Millicent knutschte heftig mit Goyle, ein Anblick, der spontane Übelkeit bei mir auslöste und ich hätte mich sicherlich übergeben, wäre nicht mein Blick auf Potter gefallen, der mit einem verträumten Lächeln, am Gryffindortisch saß und mit der Gabel in seiner Kaffeetasse rührte.

Potter trank immer Kaffee, morgens, mittags, abends, in den Pausen sah man ihn mit einer Kaffeethermoskanne auf dem Hof herumstehen und das schwarze Getränk schlürfen. Wenn andere an den Lippen ihrer Freundin hingen, hing er an seiner Kaffeetasse. Allerdings schmeckte das bittere Getränk gar nicht übel, wenn man Milch und Zucker hinzufügte, was ich mir als Malfoy natürlich nicht leisten konnte. Malfoys tranken schwarzen Kaffee. Wir hatten Stil. Potter auch. Also- ich meine, dass er seinen Kaffee auch immer schwarz trank, nicht, dass er Stil hatte.

"Nehmt euch doch ein Zimmer!", rief Theo Blaise und Seamus zu, die ihr... äh, Zusammensein inzwischen unter den Tisch verlegt hatten. Das schienen die beiden für einen guten Rat zu halten, denn tatsächlich hüpften sie verstrubbelt, halb angezogen und Händchen haltend aus der Halle. Potter grinste in seine Kaffeetasse. "Viel Spaß, Seamus!", rief er. Finnigan drehte sich um und Potter hob einen Daumen. Hm, er hatte recht hübsche Daumen, wie mir gerade auffiel, schlank, aber kräftig und-

"Hey, Draco, guck nicht so auffällig zu Potter rüber, telepathisches Knutschen wurde leider noch nicht erfunden", meckerte Theo und stieß mich in die Seite. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein! Gerade wollte ich ihn zur Schnecke machen, da wünschte Dumbledore uns allen eine "Gute und vergnügliche Nacht", wobei Granger und Weasley sich verliebt anlächelten und Potter vor lauter Grinsen fast seinen Kaffee wieder ausgespuckt hätte, und entließ uns mit einer gnädigen Handbewegung.

Theo trat den strategischen Rückzug an und Crabbe und Pansy hängten sich an mich, um mich mit ihren unterbelichteten Gesprächen zu nerven. Pansy schwärmte von einem Lippenstift, den sie sich gekauft hatte, und Crabbe grunzte etwas von Essen, eigentlich das einzige Gesprächsthema, an dem er Interesse zeigt.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum schaffte ich es, Crabbe und Pansy abzuschütteln und flüchtete in mein Doppelzimmer- oder auch Einzel- und Dreierzimmer, je nach dem, wie man es nahm. Ich teilte es mir zwar mit Blaise, aber entweder er war nicht da, also bei Finnigan, oder er war da, mit Finnigan. Nachdem ich mir eine Nacht ihr Gestöhne angetan hatte, hatte ich Blaise einen sehr effektiven Schweigezauber beigebracht und mir plüschige Kopfhörer zum Schlafen zugelegt. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Heute Nacht war er mal wieder bei Finnigan, und ich fragte mich, ob die beiden wohl im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal waren- alleine mit Potter! Wenn Weasley mit Granger weg war, Thomas mit Lovegood, Longbottom mit der Weaslette, dann war ja nur noch Potter da, oder? Ob er auch Schweigezauber kannte, und plüschige Kopfhörer trug? Oder ob er sich womöglich bei jemand anderem aufhielt, Creevey aus dem Jahrgang unter ihm, zum Beispiel? Pah, der war ja wohl toal in Potter verknallt, wie er schon die ganze Zeit um ihn herumscharwenzelte und ihn anbetete und auf seinen hübschen Hintern starrte… nein, das hatte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Überlastung im Denkzentrum oder so.

Allein beim Gedanken daran, wie die beiden sich möglicherweise küssen würden, erschauerte ich. Wie Potters schlanker Körper sich an Creevey pressen würde, wie ihre Lippen sich treffen würden… ich schüttelte mich und vergrub den Kopf unter meinem Kuschelkissen, um nicht mehr darüber nachdenken zu müssen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich zu der unmenschlichen Zeit von fünf Uhr von meinem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen und ich warf ihn, in einem spontanen morgendlichen Wutanfall, gegen die Wand, worauf er ruhig war. Aufstöhnend kuschelte ich mich wieder in meine Decke und schloss die Augen. Wer hatte den denn gestellt? Hm, gestern Abend- liebe Güte, war das ich gewesen? Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang ich auf und rannte ins Bad. Heute mussten wir ja zwei Stunden früher aufstehen, damit wir pünktlich ankamen.

Alarmstufe rot! Malfoys und frühes Aufstehen vertrugen sich nicht gut. Wir Malfoys waren Wesen der Nacht, von edler Blässe und schlanker, graziöser Figur und keiner von diesen Morgentrampeln, die auf Bauernhöfen arbeiteten, geblümte Schürzen trugen und vor der Sonne aufgingen- äh, standen. In den Spiegel traute ich mich gar nicht zu gucken, ich sprang gleich unter die Dusche- und mit einem erschreckten Quietschen wieder heraus. Wer hatte die denn auf eiskalt gestellt, dass sie einen ganz brutal wachprügelte? Nun, wenn ich nachdachte, könnte das mein Alter Ego in weiser Voraussicht bewerkstelligt haben...

Seufzend tauchte ich den Kopf ins Waschbecken, schrubbte mich mit meinem Lieblingsschwamm ab und brachte mich mit dem Frisurenzauber für Notfälle in Ordnung. Normalerweise benutzten Malfoys ja keine Frisurenzauber, Malfoys waren von Natur aus schön, aber das war ein Notfall. Ein letzter Check im Spiegel und ich stand vor dem nächsten Problem: Was zur Hölle sollte ich anziehen? Ich hatte nur sehr wenige Muggelklamotten, also fischte ich missmutig ein bordauxrotes Hemd- wie Gryffindor!- aus dem Schrank, dazu eine anthrazitfarbene Stoffhose, eine grausige Kombination, die in meinen Augen schmerzte. Aber immer noch besser als die schrillgelbe Lederhose, die mir meine Mutter in einem Anfall von jugendlichem Wahnsinn gekauft hatte.

Ich kam als letzter in die Eingangshalle, wo wir uns trafen, was mir einen bösen Blick von einer wie üblich hellwachen McGonagall einbrachte. Die anderen Slytherins schliefen noch im Stehen, ich meinte sogar, ein Schnarchen von Crabbe zu hören. Die Ravenclaws blickten trübäugig umher, einige wenige schlugen sich Bücher auf den Kopf, um wach zu werden, die Hufflepuffs klammerten sich aneinander fest, um nicht umzukippen. Granger sah wie McGonagall wach und erfrischt aus, Weasley schnarchte an ihrer Schulter, Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, Patil und Brown lehnten mit geschlossenen Augen aneinander und Potter- der hielt sich an einer Tasse Kaffee fest und schlürfte. Seine halbgeschlossenen Augen huschten träge umher, streiften mich und blieben dann auf mir hängen. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln schlich sich auf Potters Lippen, wofür ich ihm einen Todesblick schenkte, doch er deutete mit den Augen auf Sev, der mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Er trug eine etwas zu kurze schwarze Hose, aus der seine weißen Beine herausstaken, ein übergroßes, schwarzes Hemd, seine Lippen waren wie üblich missmutig zusammengekniffen, seine Augen blickten ein wenig müde drein- und seine Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden! Ungläubig rieb ich mir die Augen. Das Bild änderte sich nicht.

"Blaise?", flüsterte ich. "Hab ich Halluzinationen oder hat Sev tatsächlich einen Zopf?"

Blaise schnarchte als Antwort und auch niemand anders sah aus, als wäre er zu einer informativeren Antwort fähig, also wandte ich mich an Granger.

Sie warf mir einen strengen Blick zu. "Nein, Malfoy, du hast keine Halluzinationen. Aber da ist eine Falte in deinem Hemd."

Wo! Erschrocken blickte ich nach unten und zupfte mein Hemd glatt. Als ich wieder hochsah, rollte Granger mit den Augen. Ich schnaubte nur.

Einige Hauselfen eilten herbei und verteilten Toasts unter uns. "Werdet ihr dafür bezahlt!", keifte Granger mit schriller Stimme.

Einer der Hauselfen nickte verängstigt und Granger schien befriedigt.

"Es geht los!", verkündete McGonagall in diesem Moment. "Da nun endlich alle anwesend sind-", sie schoss mir einen bösen Blick zu, "- kann ich Ihnen ja endlich die Gruppen mitteilen."

"Welche Gruppen?", fragte ich Granger erschrocken.

Erneut rollte sie mit den Augen. "Mensch, Malfoy, du kriegst ja auch gar nichts mit. Wir sind von Dumbledore in Gruppen eingeteilt worden, in denen wir den ganzen Tag lang rumlaufen. Immer zwei, die bei Muggeln aufgewachsen sind, mit vieren, die nicht bei Muggeln aufgewachsen sind."

"Malfoy, Zabini, Finnigan, Granger, Weasley, Potter, Gruppe 3", verkündete McGonagall und reichte Granger einige rote Armbinden, die sie an unsere Gruppe verteilte. Mit Potter! Aber immer noch besser als mit Pansy, die mit einigen Hufflepuffs zusammensteckte und mir eine Kusshand zuwarf. "Umbinden!", befahl Granger knapp. Gehorsam legten wir die Armbinden an.

"Sie hat die Alpha-Mentalität", murmelte Finnigan Blaise zu, der zustimmend nickte.

"Ruhe, Seamus!", blaffte Granger. "Ich als Schulsprecherin werde natürlich die Führung dieser Gruppe übernehmen-", sie ignorierte vollkommen, dass Weasley auch Schulsprecher war, "- das bedeutet, dass ihr macht, was ich sage, klar soweit?"

Diese Aussage brachte Potter zum Grinsen. "Jawoll, Käpt'n!", sagte er.

Granger verdrehte die Augen. "Ruhe, Schiffsjunge."

Potter grinste noch breiter und wir anderen sahen verständnislos zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Auf geht's!", befahl Granger.

"Wovon reden die?", fragte Finnigan verwundert. Weasley zuckte mit den Schultern und Blaise sah auch nicht viel klüger aus.

"Muggelwitz", sagte ich verächtlich.

Granger schoss herum. "Damit eins klar ist!", blaffte sie uns an. "Das Wort "Muggel" kommt heute keinem von euch über die Lippen, ebensowenig "Schlammblut" oder andere Wörter, die mit Zauberei zu tun haben!" Sie drehte sich wieder nach vorne und marschierte wie ein General voraus.

Wir wurden nicht von Kutschen zum Bahnhof gebracht, sondern wir mussten hinunterlaufen, etwas, das meine Laune nicht gerade verbesserte.

"Zieh nicht so einen Flunsch, Malfoy!", rief Potter und schwenkte gutgelaunt seine Kaffeetasse. "Schönes Wetter, Ausflug, was willst du mehr?"

"Mein Bett", grummelte ich.

"Um was drin zu machen?", schaltete Blaise sich grinsend ein.

"Schlafen natürlich!", sagte ich.

"Ja- aber mit wem?" Blaise grinste übers ganze Gesicht, genauso wie Finnigan und Weasley, selbst Granger schien amüsiert, Potter lächelte mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Blaise Zabini, du-" Ich brach ab. Malfoys benutzten keine schmutzigen Wörter. Bis auf Tante Ethel, aber die war eine Ausnahme. Sie hatte als einzige Malfoy weasley-feuermelderrote Haare und war in Schottland bei einem Hirten und einer Whiskeyflasche aufgewachsen. Dementsprechend war sie jetzt Wollschafzüchterin, an sich kein unehrenwerter Beruf, aber sie war eine äußerst patente Frau, die vor nichts, nicht mal vor einem Pub besoffener Männer, zurückschreckte, sie schoss wie ein Cowboy in einem Wildwestfilm, fluchte wie Postkutscher, trank Whiskey wie ein Loch und war so kernig braungebrannt, dass es eine Schande für uns Malfoys war. Sie zählte nicht.

"Ähm- Draco?", fragte Blaise ein wenig verwundert.

"Was?", fauchte ich ihn an.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, warf einen bezeichnenden Blick zu Potter, der gerade mit einer weiteren Kaffeetasse liebäugelte, und winkte ab.

"Auf jetzt!", befahl Granger, packte zwei ihrer Schäfchen- äh, Gruppenmitglieder am Arm und zerrte uns alle in den Zug. Mich schubste sie ans Fenster, gegenüber von Potter, und neben Blaise und Seamus, die sich wieder ihrem Hobby, dem Wie-lange-kann-ich-beim-Knutschen-die-Luft-anhalten-ohne-zu-ersticken, zuwandten. Granger und Weasley spielten ähnliche Spiele und so blieb Potter und mir nichts anderes über, als einen praktischen Versuch zu unternehmen, wie tödlich Blicke tatsächlich sein konnten.

Nach einer Weile gähnte Potter lautstark- vielleicht war ihm der Kaffee ausgegangen?- und kuschelte sich dann auf seinem Sitz zusammen. Ich, jeglicher Beschäftigung beraubt, konnte nur Potter beobachten, um mich ein wenig abzulenken. Sein schwarzer Schopf fiel ihm in die Stirn, seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Wimpern hinterließen zitternde Schatten auf seinen geschwungenen Wangenknochen. Seine Lippen waren ganz leicht geöffnet und hin und wieder fuhr er mit der Zunge darüber. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und die Beine angezogen, sein rechter Fuß wippte im Takt der ratternden Räder. Sein Atem ging ganz ruhig und langsam, seine Brust hob und senkte sich- Blaise packte mich mit beiden Händen am Kopf und drehte ihn zum Fenster hin.

Ich wollte gerade beleidigt schnauben, da fiel mir ein, dass ich Potter sowieso nicht leiden konnte und ich ihn hässlich fand, also konnte ich auch hinausschauen. Schwarzgescheckte Kühe zogen an mir vorbei, braungescheckte, braunschwarzgescheckte, grüngescheckte, lilagescheckte, blaugescheckte...

"Malfoy, hey, Malfoy!" Jemand rüttelte an meiner Schulter und warmer Atem strich über mein Gesicht. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf- und ertrank in den smaragdgrünen Augen, die von langen, schwarzen Wimpern umkränzt waren, nur Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt.

Potter richtete sich auf und der magische Moment war vorbei. Ähm- Moment mal! Magischer Moment! Was für ein magischer Moment! Ich bin jemand, der weiß, dass es Magie gibt und wende sie sogar recht häufig an, da gab es alle paar Minuten magische Momente. Also wirklich, heute war ich ja ein wenig durch den Wind.

"Wir sind da", informierte Potter mich. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend, nahm ich meinen Rucksack und stieg mit Potter aus dem Zug. "Wir sind auf dem Gleis 9 3/4!", verkündete Granger. "Auf, wir müssen in die U-Bahn!"

Die Muggelgeborenen auf dem Bahnsteig schienen zu wissen, was damit gemeint war und stürmten zu ein paar merkwürdigen, sich bewegenden Treppen- ich dachte immer, Muggel würden keine Magie kennen!

"Komm schon!", sagte Potter, packte mich am Ärmel und zerrte mich auch zu den Treppen und schubste mich auf eine Stufe- die sich unter meinen Füßen nach unten bewegte. "Hey, was ist das für eine Muggelhexerei!", schrie ich entsetzt.

Granger trat mir feste auf den Fuß. "Idiot!", keifte sie. Plötzlich wurde Potter gegen mich und ich gegen das Geländer gedrückt, weil eine Truppe befrackter Pinguine, wild mit Taschen schlenkernd, an uns vorbeistürmte. Ich spürte Potters warmen Körper an meinem und mir wurde vollkommen grundlos heiß. "Drängler!", brüllte Granger, anscheinend war sie voll in ihrem Element.

Potter krallte sich mal wieder meinen Ärmel und schleifte mich auf- einen unterirdischen Bahnsteig, wo gerade ein Zug mit kreischenden Bremsen hielt.

"Platz da!", verlangte Granger und boxte eine Gruppe schnatternder Japaner aus dem Weg. Irgendwie landete ich in dem Zug, mal wieder ganz dicht hinter Potter. Seine schwarzen Haare kitzelten mich an der Nase und ich musste eigentlich niesen, aber ich unterdrückte es gewaltsam. Ein Malfoy nieste anderen Leuten nicht ins Haar, nicht mal Potters.

"Hier raus!", orderte Granger nach einer Weile, die den Lehrern, die recht hilflos herumstanden, das Kommando abgenommen zu haben schien. Im Sturmschritt rauschte sie in die nächste U-Bahn, wir anderen folgten ihr brav. Murmelnd hielt sie einen von bunten Linien übersäten Plan in der Hand, der ein wenig an eine Schatzkarte erinnerte, und besprach sich mit Thomas und Potter.

Anschließend fuhren wir noch ein wenig mit einem oberirdischen Zug, der so überfüllt war, dass ich mich nicht traute, einzuatmen, aus Angst, ich könnte den Zug zum Platzen bringen. Potter stand mit dem Gesicht an Blaises Brust gepresst, was mir einen Stich versetzte, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wieso, Finnigan war zwischen einer dicken Oma mit noch dickeren Taschen und einer kreischenden Kleinkindergruppe eingequetscht, Weasley erdrückte mich fast und ich spürte, dass meine Füße unter etwas begraben waren, was ich erst nach längerer Zeit als Sprouts Füße identifizierte. Irgendjemand drückte mir einen Regenschirm in den Rücken und Taschen wurden über unsere Köpfe hinwegbefördert. Ich konnte Grangers Stimme aus Richtung von Lupins Ellbogen über das "British Railway System" meckern hören, schrilles Kichern Marke Pansy erklang an Sevs Rücken und ein Grunzen verriet Crabbes Stellplatz, hinter einem wuchtigen Typen im Feinrippunterhemd mit Ölflecken eingeklemmt.

Nach einer endlosen halben Stunde konnten wir uns aus dem Zug schälen und fanden uns ziemlich geplättet auf einem Bahnsteig wieder. "Jetzt folgt ein zehnminütiger Fußmarsch!", verkündete McGonagall. Allerdings erwähnte sie nicht, dass die zehn Minuten wohl für Hochleistungssprinter berechnet worden waren, denn wir trottelten eine halbe Stunde hügelauf, hügelab, um schließlich keuchend vor einem riesigen, blinkenden, menschenübersäten, grässlichen Gelände anzukommen.

Thomas bezahlte mit Packen von Papierscheinen, offenbar eine Muggelwährung, während McGonagall uns noch mal die Verhaltensregeln einschärfte. "Benehmen Sie sich auf keinen Fall auffällig, bleiben Sie immer in Ihren Gruppen, und um 18 Uhr treffen wir uns wieder hier. Jeder Lehrer wird eine Gruppe übernehmen, nur Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley, unsere Schulsprecher, werden eine Gruppe führen." Sie lächelte die beiden Gryffindors stolz an. "Viel Vergnügen!"

"Auf in die Schlacht!", grölte Thomas und stürmte johlend durch den Eingang, ein paar verschüchterte Hufflepuffs und Pansy, die mir zuzwinkerte und die Brust rausstreckte, auf den Fersen.

"Also, machen wir uns auf!", sagte Granger und führte uns hinein ins Vergnügen- äh, in den Wahnsinn. "Erst mal was Harmloses, Kettenkarussell, was meinst du?", wandte sie sich an Potter, der zustimmend nickte und eine Thermoskanne auspackte. Granger rollte mit den Augen. "Meine Güte, Harry, wenn du jetzt schon anfängst zu trinken, hast du nachher nichts mehr."

"Ich hab fünf Thermoskannen dabei!", sagte Potter stolz. "Das reicht."

"Ich will was zu essen!", krähte Blaise und rannte auf einen Stand zu.

"Um Himmels willen!", kreischte Granger und sprintete hinterher. "Zabini, du Wahnsinniger, das sind Plastikenten, die kann man nicht essen!" Sie packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn wieder zurück. Dann packte sie Weasley, der Fluchtversuche in Richtung eines äußerst verlockend duftenden Standes unternommen hatte, nahm Zabini an den anderen Arm und marschierte voraus. "Harry, du nimmst Seamus und Malfoy am Arm!", befahl sie.

Potter war nicht so begeistert, denn das bedeutete, dass er seine Thermoskanne wegpacken musste, aber dennoch schloss er seine feste, kleine, kräftige Hand um meinen Arm und zog mich mit, wobei er sich mit Finnigan unterhielt und ihm dies und jenes erklärte. Finnigan lauschte mit staunend aufgerissenen Augen und auch ich war beeindruckt, sodass ich gar nicht merkte, dass wir anscheinend schon da waren. "Da reinsetzen!", befahl Potter und wies auf einen Sitz, der an zwei dünnen Ketten befestigt war. Misstrauisch ließ ich mich nieder und er klappte eine Stange vor. "Nicht wegmachen!", warnte er und verfrachtete dann Finnigan in den Sitz vor mir, bevor er sich neben mich setzte. Sekunden später erklang schrille, scheppernde Musik und wir wurden in die Höhe gezogen.

"Was genau wird das?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

"Das wirst du schon sehen", erwiderte Potter und ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, bevor er in seinem Rucksack wühlte.

"Harry, du kannst auf dem Kettenkarussell keinen Kaffee trinken, da wird doch durch die Gravitation alles aus dem Becher rausgedrückt!", schimpfte Granger von hinten.

"Ja, aber wenn ich die Tasse schräg halte-", wandte Potter hoffnungsvoll ein.

"Nichts da!", schnaubte Granger. Beleidigt verschränkte Potter die Arme und baumelte mit den Beinen. Inzwischen waren wir bestimmt drei Kilometer über dem Erdboden, so kam es mir vor. Plötzlich drehten wir uns im Kreis- schneller und schneller und schneller! Blaise, Finnigan und Weasley kreischten wie am Spieß, ich konnte einen Entsetzensschrei gerade noch unterdrücken. Malfoys schrieen nicht. Potter lachte und drehte sich um, um Granger zuzuwinken. Mir wurde spontan schlecht, als wir noch weiter nach außen getragen wurden und die Welt sich noch schneller drehte.

Ich war froh, als die Tortur vorbei war und floh zitternd vor der Höllenmaschine. "Das war ja langweilig!", beschwerte Potter sich.

"Na ja, das war ja bloß zum Eingewöhnen", sagte Granger und genehmigte Potter einen Schluck Kaffee zum Schlechte-Laune-runterspülen. "Wir können jetzt die Wildwasserfahrt machen."

Das klang ja mal furchtbar! Ich warf Blaise einen entsetzten Blick zu, den dieser mit einem breiten Grinsen erwiderte. Kurze Zeit später saßen wir zu sechst in einem runden Boot eingequetscht, ich natürlich mal wieder neben Potter. Sein Bein wurde an meines gepresst und seine Hand ruhte auf meinem Oberschenkel. Ich konnte nicht wegrutschen, sonst wäre ich auf Weasleys Schoß gelandet und darauf konnte ich dankend verzichten.

"Viel Glück!", stand in fetten Rotbuchstaben auf einem Schild über unseren Köpfen, dann sackte das Wasser unter uns weg! Granger und Potter lachten, Weasley, Finnigan und Blaise kreischten wie kleine Kinder, ich gurgelte panisch, dann plumpsten wir ins Wasser und drehten uns so schnell um uns selbst, dass mir ganz schwindelig wurde.

Granger und Potter unterhielten sich in aller Gelassenheit über etwas, das ich nicht verstand, denn ich war vollauf damit beschäftigt, meinen Mageninhalt bei mir zu behalten. Blaise und Finnigan knutschten wieder herum, Weasley blinzelte und sah sich bleich um.

Das Boot schwankte und wankte und hopste und schrammte an Felsen entlang und hüpfte über Wellen, dann fuhren wir durch einen Wasserfall, der uns alle vollkommen durchweichte. Potters Haare klebten in seiner Stirn, Wassertropfen liefen über sein Gesicht, sein weißes T-Shirt war durchsichtig- durchsichtiger als mir lieb war. Ich schluckte meinen Speichel und dachte hastig an was anderes. Sev in Latex, Sev in Latex- buärks, jetzt war mir wirklich schlecht.

"Alles okay, Malfoy?", fragte Potter besorgt.

Ich nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und er grinste frech. "Wird dir von so ein bisschen Geschaukel schon schlecht?"

"Ich hab an was anderes gedacht", grummelte ich, nicht unbedingt ein verbaler Fausthieb erster Güte. Granger, Weasley, Finnigan und Blaise brüllten vor Lachen.

"Und an was, Malfoy?", trällerte Finnigan und grinste dreckig.

"Genau, Draco, verrate uns deine Gedanken!", lachte Blaise.

"Euch bestimmt nicht!", fauchte ich, was erneute Lachanfälle hervorrief.

"Oooooooooh", flötete Granger. "Denkst du so schmutzige Dinge, Malfoy?"

Ich verschränkte die Arme und schnaubte. "Ich hab an Snape in Latex gedacht."

Ha, ihre Gesichter waren wahrlich Gold wert! Diese angeekelten Ausdrücke, die weit aufgerissenen Augen, das Zusammenpressen der Lippen. Ein Geniestreich, lobte ich mich selber und klopfte mir mental auf die Schulter.

"Und wieso, von was musstest du dich ablenken?", fragte Blaise, der sich als erster erholt hatte, grinsend. Okay, doch kein Geniestreich, eher Schuss in den Ofen.

"Von nichts!", fauchte ich. Breites Grinsen überall, Potter stieß mich in die Seite.

"Malfoy, so kenn ich dich gar nicht, sonst hast du doch auch bessere Sprüche drauf", sagte er.

Blaise lehnte sich über Weasley zu mir hinüber und hauchte in mein Ohr: "Die perfekte Gelegenheit, ein bisschen mit ihm zu schäkern!"

Ich sprang wütend auf, um ihn zu erwürgen, doch ich wurde sofort von Potter wieder heruntergezogen. "Bist du wahnsinnig?", rief er. "Du fällst noch aus dem Boot!"

Darauf sagte ich gar nichts mehr und blickte über Blaises Grinsen hinweg auf die Felsen, zwischen denen wir hindurchschipperten.

Zum Glück war auch dieses Elend bald vorbei und Granger zerrte uns mit leuchtendem Gesicht zu den "Schleuderfässern". Das konnte ja nur Mord bedeuten!

Tatsächlich war es das, in den Fässern saß man eng aneinandergepresst- ich natürlich neben Potter, wer hätte es gedacht- und wurde in der Luft herumgeschleudert. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden wusste ich nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war, wo links und rechts, wo vorne und hinten. Nur die Hand, die ich vor meinen Mund presste, hielt mich vom Entleeren meines Magens ab, mit der anderen musste ich mich festkrallen.

Potter neben mir lachte wie ein Wahnsinniger. "Geil!", rief er.

"Achtung, jetzt wird's wiiiiiiiiiild!", verkündete eine laute Stimme.

Und tatsächlich wurden wir so durchgeschüttelt und herumgewirbelt, dass ich vor Angst- ähem, dass ich schrie und mich an Potter festkrallte. Die Tatsache, dass Malfoys nicht schrieen, ignorierte ich, das war ein Notfall. Und was tat Potter? Er grinste mich an, dieser Verrückte, und fragte: "Gefällt's dir?"

"Mir ist schlecht!", würgte ich hervor, als wir gerade kopfüber im Kreis zirkulierten und mein Frühstück Purzelbäume schlug.

"Stell dich nicht so an!", sagte er fröhlich und nur Sekunden später war der Höllenritt zu meiner unendlichen Erleichterung vorbei und ich konnte würgend aus der Gefahrenzone taumeln. Blaise, der Gefallen an der Sache gefunden zu haben schien, Granger und Potter grinsten breit, Weasley und Finnigan tasteten sich bleich und mit unsicheren Schritten neben mir her.

"Free-Fall-Tower!", krähte Potter und hüpfte auf der Stelle auf und ab.

Granger runzelte die Stirn und warf mir einen skeptischen Blick zu. "Lieber nicht, erst mal die Megarutsche."

"Was!", keuchte ich, doch Potter überhörte meinen Einwand und schleifte mich mit sich mit. Wir mussten ungefähr zehntausend Stufen einer engen Wendeltreppe hochklettern und Potter lief direkt vor mir, was ich für keine so gute Idee hielt und gedanklich verfluchte, dass wir keine Umhänge tragen durften. Was musste Potter auch so keuchen! Endlich kamen wir an.

Endlich war aber vielleicht das falsche Wort, wie ich nur Sekunden später feststellte, es hätten ruhig noch ein paar tausend Stufen mehr sein können, denn wir mussten uns zu zweit auf eine Art Teppich setzen, was uns ein Strichmännchen-Schaubild verklickern sollte.

Granger ging natürlich mit Weasley, Blaise mit Finnigan- und wer blieb dann noch für mich übrig? Genau, Mr. Ich-seh-ja-so-gut-aus-und-muss-es-Malfoy-unbedingt-unter-die-Nase-reiben-Potter. Ähm, nein, das hatte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, das hatte ich mir bloß eingebildet.

Die Teppiche waren viel zu klein, wie ich feststellte, nicht mal eine persönliche Distanz von einem halben Meter ließ sie einem, und so musste ich mich hinter Potter quetschen. "Halt dich gut fest, Draco!", lachte Blaise, umklammerte Finnigan und zischte mit ihm ab.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiii!", hörte ich sein schließlich verhallendes Kreischen. Ich wollte ihm noch etwas Böses hinterherrufen, da packte Potter meine Handgelenke, legte sie vor seinem Bauch zusammen und stieß sich ab.

Mir war unwohl, sehr unwohl, aber das musste wohl daran liegen, dass wir mit aberwitziger Geschwindigkeit durch die Dunkelheit sausten, und nicht an Potters Körper vor mir- der sich noch ein bisschen dichter an mich presste! Ich versuchte, ein wenig nach hinten abzurücken, doch mir fehlte der Hebel und so rutschte ich noch ein bisschen nach vorne anstatt nach hinten. "Hmhm", machte Potter.

"Was hast du gesagt?", keuchte ich entsetzt.

"Foto!", rief Potter.

"Was!", kreischte ich, die Tatsache missachtend, dass Malfoys nicht kreischten. Meine Frisur- oh Salazar, hilf!

"Zu spät!", lachte Potter und im selben Moment wurden wir nach oben-außen gedrückt und mir wurde mal wieder übel als wir nur Sekunden später in die andere Richtung schlitterten. "Achtung, Malfoy, jetzt geht's rund!" Potter, dieser Wahnsinnige, lachte vergnügt.

"Oh Merlin, steh mir bei!", kreischte ich... ähem, panisch, als es plötzlich schrecklich steil abwärts ging und mein Magen nach oben drückte. Glücklicherweise wurde es nach einigen Sekunden wieder flacher und die heftigen Kurven, durch die wir wirbelten, waren bloß noch halb so schlimm.

Potter kicherte. "Hast du Angst, Malfoy?", triezte er.

Ich schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und seine Haare kitzelten mich im Gesicht. "Das macht doch nichts", sagte Potter, "das gehört dazu, das ist erst der richtige Kick."

"Salazar", murmelte ich. "Wo bist du?"

Im selben Moment verflachte sich die Rutsche und wir wurden langsamer und es wurde wieder hell. "Na, was hast du denn solange gemacht, mit Potter, im Dunkeln?", flüsterte Blaise mir ins Ohr.

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als mir klar wurde, was Blaise damit meinte, dann wurde ich knallrot im Gesicht. Also, das...

"Hehe", sagte Blaise. "Sieg."

"Ich hab ein bisschen ausgebremst", erklärte Potter grinsend. "Ich wollte ja nicht, dass Malfoy Panik kriegt."

In diesem Moment hörte ich Grangers lautes Lachen. "Schaut euch bloß die Fotos an!", rief sie. Wir stürzten herbei und tatsächlich, ein Foto auf einem Bildschirm, wie Granger sagte, zeigte Potter, der fröhlich grinste, und mich, mit panisch weit aufgerissenen Augen und zum Schrei geöffneten Mund. "So was wäre doch ein prima Erpressungsmittel, oder?", trällerte Granger vergnügt.

"Das würdest du nicht wagen!", zischte ich.

"Nein", sagte sie und deutete auf einen Bildschirm links davon. "Deswegen". Das Foto zeigte eine grinsende Granger und einen panischen Weasley, der hilflos die Beine nach vorne streckte, weil sie zu lang waren, um auf den Teppich zu passen, und auch sonst recht bleich und unglücklich aussah.

"Also, auf zur Achterbahn!", befahl Granger. Oh je, was für eine Tortur mochte das sein?

Sie stellte alles in den Schatten, was ich bisher erlebt hatte. Ich saß- mal wieder- neben Potter und wurde von merkwürdigen Geräten in meinen Sitz gedrückt. "Wozu soll das gut sein?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

Potter grinste. "Das wirst du gleich sehen."

Ich schluckte und starrte auf Weasleys Hinterkopf, der vor mir über die Lehne des Sitzes hinausragte. Langsam tuckerte das Gefährt los und ich war irgendwie erleichtert. Bis jetzt war mir noch nicht schlecht. Doch- plötzlich ging es so steil nach oben, dass ich in den Himmel gucken konnte! Ich gurgelte panisch und tastete nach etwas, an dem ich mich festhalten konnte- Potters Hand? Ich drehte mich zu ihm und er lächelte mich an. Ja, ein richtiges Lächeln, kein freches Grinsen, wodurch er sehr hübsch aussah und-

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", kreischte ich, als der Boden unter mir wegsackte und es so steil nach unten ging, dass mein Magen rebellierte, nach oben sackte und ich solche Panik hatte, dass ich am liebsten auf der Stelle rausgesprungen wäre, wäre ich nicht in meinen Sitz gedrückt worden. Potter neben mir lachte und ich wusste, dass er verrückt war, ebenso wie all die anderen, Dumbledore, und Granger, die ebenfalls lachte, und wie Blaise und Finnigan, die vergnügt schrieen. Waren Weasley, der panisch kreischte, und ich die einzig Normalen hier!

Einen Meter über dem Boden ging's in die Waagerechte, dann- wieder hoch! "Salazar, hilf!", jammerte ich ängstlich. Potter sah mich tröstend an. "Danach isses nicht mehr schlimm."

Uh oh. Mum, rette mich. Ich konnte nicht mal schreien, als es so steil nach unten ging und wir uns um uns selbst drehten, so sehr wurde die Luft aus meinen Lungen gepresst. Mein Magen drückte gegen mein rasendes Herz und überhaupt waren meine Organe gar nicht mehr am richtigen Platz, was sich auch nicht besserte, als wir um ein paar Kurven düsten und schließlich einige Loopings hinlegten. Ich war ja ein begnadeter Flieger und ein paar Loopings auf dem Besen konnten mir höchstens ein müdes Lächeln entlocken- doch das war Horror! Schrecklich, grauenvoll!

Zum Glück dauerte die Hölle nicht lange und so konnte ich am ganzen Körper zitternd aussteigen und ein paar quatschenden und lachenden Muggeln Platz machen. "Alle Muggel müssen wahnsinnig sein!", stöhnte ich und wankte umher.

"Das ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich dir voll und ganz zustimme", stöhnte Weasley und klammerte sich bleich an Granger fest.

"Ach, stellt euch nicht so an, Jungs!", sagte Granger fröhlich. "Die Achterbahn, mit der Harry und ich im Sommer gefahren sind, war viel heftiger, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Potter, der hinter einer Kaffeetasse klebte, nickte heftig.

"Ach, übrigens, Malfoy", sagte Granger streng, "was hab ich dir über das M-Wort gesagt?"

"'Tschuldigung", nuschelte ich. Granger blinzelte und starrte mich verdutzt an, doch ich war so durch den Wind, dass ich es nicht merkte.

"Essen!", rief Blaise lautstark und die anderen stimmten freudig zu. Es gab merkwürdige, gelbe Stäbchen, die ich aber dankend ablehnte. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, als könnte ich meinem Magen momentan etwas zum Essen zumuten. Potter sah mich mitleidig an und reichte mir seinen Kaffeebecher, den ich mit zitternden Fingern austrank.

"Jetzt machen wir mal wieder was Harmloses", sagte er mit einem Blick auf mich und Weasley, zwei zitternde und bleiche Häuflein Elend. Nicht mal Weasley aß etwas, ein Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm nicht wirklich gut gehen konnte.

"Die Geisterbahn", bestimmte Granger. "Da ruckelt's nicht, es geht nicht hoch, es geht nicht runter, was ganz Entspannendes.

Ein wenig misstrauisch setzte ich mich neben Potter in ein Wägelchen, das nicht besonders stabil aussah. Über uns brüllten einäugige, zottelige Monster und schwenkten die Arme. "Was soll das?", fragte ich Potter misstrauisch.

"Das soll unheimlich sein", erklärte er.

Ich nickte. Muggel waren eben doch bekloppt. Potter grinste. "Normalerweise ist das für kleine Kinder."

Ich nickte erneut. Sie hätten einen vampirzähnigen Sev oder einen keifenden Voldemort dorthin stellen sollen, das wäre vielleicht unheimlich gewesen, aber das... Aber Voldemort war ja von Potter vernichtet worden und jetzt nur noch ein Häuflein Asche.

"Achtung, jetzt wird's gruuuuuuuuuuuselig!", verkündete eine blecherne Stimme und das Wägelchen ratterte los. Es war ganz dunkel und ein sich bewegendes Skelett nickte und grinsend zu. "Was ist das?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

"Ein Plastikskelett", erklärte Potter. "Es wird durch Elektrizität bewegt."

"Ekel- was!"

"Ee-leck-trie-zie-tät", wiederholte Potter.

"Ee-kel-tri-tät?", fragte ich misstrauisch. Potter lachte. "Fast."

In diesem Moment blieb der Wagen stehen und es wurde wirklich stockfinster und totenstill. "Was ist das?", flüsterte ich ängstlich. "Fallen wir jetzt irgendwo runter?"

"Nee", sagte Potter. "Hermine!", rief er nach vorne. "Was ist das?"

"Weiß nicht!", schallte es nach einer Weile zurück. "Stromausfall, vermute ich."

Tatsächlich stach nur Sekunden später ein Lichtstrahl durch die Luft ein Mann in blauem Overall hastete an uns vorbei. "Stromausfall!", rief er und eilte weiter. "Bitte sitzenbleiben, in einer Viertelstunde wird die Fahrt fortgesetzt!"

Dann war es wieder still und dunkel.

"Müssen wir jetzt eine Viertelstunde hier herumsitzen?", fragte ich missmutig. Potter zuckte mit den Schultern, was ich daran erkannte, dass der Stoff meines Hemdes sich bewegte- Moment mal, seit wann saß Potter so dicht neben mir? "Ich nehme es an", sagte er leise, direkt neben meiner Schulter.

"Und was machen wir so lange?", fragte ich hastig.

"Überleg mal, Malfoy", sagte Potter sanft. "Was könnten zwei schwule Singles, die dazu verdammt sein, eine Viertelstunde im Dunkeln nebeneinander zu sitzen, tun?"

"Ähm", sagte ich. Ich fühlte mich sehr hilflos.

Potter seufzte, sein Atem strich warm über meinen Hals. "Oh, Draco", sagte er, nahm meinen Kopf in seine Hände und drehte ihn zu sich. Dann küsste er mich auf den Mund

... und..

... die...

... Welt...

... hörte...

... auf...

... sich...

... zu...

... drehen...

Hmhm... Er schmeckte nach... Kaffee und Vanille und sehr warm. Seine Lippen waren sehr weich und ich drückte mich unbewusst an ihn, legte meine Arme um ihn.

Plötzlich löste Potter den Kuss. "Endlich, du Dummkopf", sagte er und küsste mich wieder, aber fester.

"Hey!" Diesmal war ich es, der den Kuss unterbrach. "Was soll das heißen, Potter?"

"Ich finde, Harry klingt schöner", hauchte Pot- Harry?

"Harry", sagte ich probeweise. Tatsächlich, es klang gut, der Name lag süß auf meiner Zunge. "Harry", wiederholte ich.

Pot- Harry lächelte gegen meine Lippen und öffnete seinen Mund, sodass ich meine Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen hindurchschieben konnte und meine Zunge die seine anstupste. Natürlich hatte ich schon öfter geküsst, Pansy war auch unter den Glücklichen gewesen, aber da war manchmal bloß ein müdes Kribbeln im Bauch und außer geschwollenen Lippen und einer schmerzenden Zunge war nichts übrig geblieben.

Das mit Pot- Harry war anders, es war, als würde die Süße, die von seiner Zunge ausging, durch meinen ganzen Körper pulsieren, meinen Verstand zum Explodieren bringen, mich zu Wachs machen, mich mit Gefühlen überschütten, mich mit Hitze durchfluten.

Als er allerdings begann, leise stöhnend an meinem Hals zu saugen, kamen mir die Gefühle eben wie ein müder Nieselregen vor, das war viel intensiver... Meine Hände glitten über seinen Rücken zu seinen Hüften, streichelten sie, fuhren nach vorne, unter sein T-Shirt- und eine quäkende Stimme erklang: "Und es geht weiter! Viel Spaß und angenehmes Gruseln!"

Muggel besaßen anscheinend ein verborgenes Talent dafür, magische Momente zu zerstören. Leise seufzend löste ich mich wieder von Potter. Ich hätte noch stundenlang, tagelang weiterküssen können, und sicher hätten wir in dem Spiel Wer-kann-beim-Knutschen-am-längsten-die-Luft-anhalten-ohne-zu-ersticken gegen die anderen beiden Pärchen locker gewonnen!

"Hey!", sagte Potter. "Ich war noch nicht fertig mit dir!" Er schlang die Arme um meinen Hals und küsste mich wieder. Die winkenden, lachenden Skelette, Vampire, Monster und Was-auch-immers ignorierte ich, Harrys Kuss war viel interessanter und vor allem schöner. Solche Geisterbahnen waren schon geniale Erfindungen. Muggel waren überhaupt genial! Wem verdankte ich es denn, dass ich hier im Dunkeln saß und Potter küsste? Genau, ihnen!

"Hm, Harry", brachte ich hervor, als er an meinem Ohr leckte. "Nicht... aufhören..."

Harry kicherte leise in mein Ohr und machte gehorsam weiter. Plötzlich wurde es heller und er hörte auf und lehnte sich zurück.

"Hey, was soll das?", fragte ich empört, doch Harry nahm meine Hand und kletterte mit mir aus dem anhaltenden Wagen.

"Und, was habt ihr gemacht, so allein im Dunkeln?", grinste Blaise. Finnigan, Granger und Weasley kicherten und sahen mich an.

"Geknutscht", sagte ich.

Granger klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Weasley starrte Harry und mich an wie zwei Knallrümpfige Kröter. Finnigan schüttelte den Kopf und starrte uns bloß an. Aber am besten war wohl Blaises Mimik: Zuerst klappte sein Mund auf, wieder zu, wieder auf, wie bei einem Fisch, während er bloß glotzte. Und glotzte. Und glotzte. So vollkommen aus der Fassung hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt.

Ob sich das noch steigern ließ? Ich probierte es aus, indem ich meine Arme um Harry legte und ihm einen innigen Kuss gab. Dann drehte ich mich den anderen wieder zu.

Granger rieb sich die Augen und schüttelte immer wieder bloß den Kopf. Weasley kniff sich mehrere Male kräftig in den Arm und glotzte wie eine Kuh, wenn's donnert. Finnigan starrte uns mit aufgerissenen Augen und weit geöffnetem Mund an. "Hgnblw", ächzte Blaise. "BlwhdukhjdPohjka!" Zu einer intelligenteren Äußerung schien er nicht fähig. "Blwghb?" Ha, so etwas müsste ich öfter mal erleben, das war genial! Und natürlich mal wieder den Muggeln zu verdanken! Muggel waren schon prima.

"Harry!", kreischte Granger plötzlich los und warf sich ihm um den Hals. "Harry, oh mein Gott, ich freu mich ja so, ich dachte, er kapiert es nie, oh Harry!" Sie schluchzte vor Rührung und Harry drückte sie an sich, worauf ich ein wenig neidisch war.

Doch schon Sekunden später löste sie sich und taumelte zu Weasley, um sich an dessen Hals zu hängen. "Ron, kannst du es glauben?", wimmerte sie. "Oh mein Gott, Ron, ich... ich... Oh Malfoy!" Nun schmiss sie sich auf mich und drückte mich heftig. "Oh, ich bin so glücklich, Malfoy! Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!"

"Oh, ich will Popcorn!", jammerte sie kurze Zeit später. "Das ist wie im Fernsehen!"

Weasley und ich sahen uns an. In unseren Blicken lag stilles Verständnis und endlich erholte sich auch Finnigan von seinem Schock und hüpfte jubelnd herum. "Oh, Harry, ich bin so froh!" Er umarmte Harry, sprang um ihn herum, umarmte auch mich und verkündete lautstark: "Was glaubt ihr, wie die sich alle freuen, wenn wir ihnen das erzählen!"

"Wer alle?", erkundigte ich mich misstrauisch.

"Na ja, alle halt", sagte Finnigan ein wenig verwundert.

In diesem Moment kam Blaise wieder zu sich, stiefelte auf mich zu und verpasste mir eine Ohrfeige. "Hey!", rief ich empört. "Was soll das!"

"Für all die Jahre, in denen du mich gequält hast!", keifte Blaise. "Für all die Jahre, in denen ich mir dein Gejammer über Potter anhören musste, alles für die Katz!"

"Ja, genau!", rief Granger. "Ich will Malfoy auch schlagen! Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ich mir als seelischer Mülleimer von Harry alles anhören musste!"

"Moment mal", schaltete sich Harry, mein Held und Retter in der Not, ein. "Hier wird niemand geschlagen, Frieden, okay?"

"Oh ja!", rief Finnigan. "Frieden ist cool! Und wir sprechen uns alle mit Vornamen an, okay?" Er trat auf mich zu und schüttelte meine Hand kräftig. "Hallo, freut mich, ich bin Seamus!"

"Hallo, ich bin Draco", sagte ich ein wenig verwirrt und warf Harry einen Blick zu, der mich anstrahlte.

"Hallo, ich bin Hermine", stellte sie sich vor und drückte meine Hand. Puh, was hatte die denn für Daumenschrauben an den Armen baumeln?

"Hallo, ich bin Ron", sagte selbiger mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Offensichtlich traute er mir nicht ganz, was auch sein millisekundenlanger Händedruck bewies.

Gra- Hermine und Ron stellten sich auch Blaise vor, der darüber höchst erfreut schien, und in Hermine endlich eine Kumpanin in seinem Leid, mit mir vom Schicksal geschlagen zu sein, gefunden hatte.

"Darauf trinken wir einen!", rief Harry strahlend und schwenkte seine Thermoskanne. Ein Becher wurde herumgereicht und wir schlürften lauwarmen Kaffee ohne Milch und Zucker und ich fühlte mich furchtbar glücklich, wie ich Harrys Hand hielt und die Kaffeetropfen an seinem Kinn wegküsste.

"Genug Sentimentalitäten!", verkündete Hermine schließlich. "Jetzt geht's wieder an die Arbeit, jetzt kommt die Wasserrutsche!"

Oh, oh. Harry lächelte mich beruhigend an. "Die ist ganz harmlos."

"Dein Wort in Salazars Ohr", murmelte ich und ließ mich von ihm zu einem Kanal schleifen, wo wir uns zu sechst in ein Boot quetschten. Blaise, voll in seiner Rolle als lebensmüder Wahnsinniger, saß als Galionsfigur vorne, Seamus klammerte sich an ihn, Hermine thronte in der Mitte auf Rons Schoß, dahinter Harry, der sich an mich gekuschelt hatte. Hmhm. Das Boot zuckelte um einige Kurven, dann ging es aufwärts.

"Merlin hilf", wisperte ich und klammerte mich an Harry, der meine Hände liebevoll drückte. Aber es war gar nicht schlimm, nur ein paar Meter ging es abwärts. Danach fuhren wir weiter in ein dunkles Gebäude, in dem wir hochgezogen wurden- und gedreht?

"Was ist das?", rief ich entsetzt.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Mal- Draco", wimmerte Ron.

Plötzlich ging es ohne Vorwarnung rückwärts steil runter! Ich kreischte und hielt mich an Harry fest, und natürlich bekam ich Glückspilz, der ich war, die volle Ladung Wasser ab, während alle anderen fast trocken blieben.

"Ist es schon vorbei?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

Hermine lachte. "Nein, jetzt geht's erst richtig los!"

Wir zuckelten rückwärts weiter, wurden hochgezogen, gedreht und sausten vorwärts wieder hinunter, bis jetzt noch ungefährlich. Aber jetzt wurde es gefährlich: Vor meinen Augen tat sich eine unendliche Steigung in den Himmel auf- und wir wurden hochgezogen!

"Ich will hier raus!", rief ich panisch und versuchte, aus dem Boot zu klettern.

"Unsinn, Draco, es ist nicht schlimm!", rief Harry und legte seine Arme in einer merkwürdigen Verrenkung um mich, um mich im Boot zu halten.

"Hermine, hilf mir!", jammerte Ron.

"Quatsch, bist du ein Gryffindor oder nicht?", schimpfte Hermine.

"Jetzt geht's los!", kreischte Blaise und klatschte in die Hände wie das kleine Kind, das er geistig noch war.

Harry nahm seine Arme wieder nach vorne und verschränkte meine Hände vor seinem Bauch. Dann legte er den Kopf nach hinten auf meine Schulter und lächelte mich an.

Das Boot kam fast zum Stillstand, der Bug erzitterte, dann- ging es abwärts! Ich schrie panisch, während mein Magen gegen meine Kehle drückte, Ron kreischte, Seamus stieß "Oh Maria, Mutter Gottes!" aus, Blaise jubelte und Harry und Hermine lachten. Mit einem "Paluuuuuuusch!" landeten wir unten und wurden von einer großen Wasserwelle überspült.

Ich, der das Glück anscheinend gepachtet hatte, wurde natürlich auch wieder voll durchweicht, während Blaise eher verschont blieb. Ich beschloss, dass Wasserrutschen zwar bescheuert waren, aber hinter einem nassen Harry zu sitzen war es eindeutig nicht.

"Huch, es ist ja schon siebzehn Uhr!", stellte Granger fest. "Da schaffen wir ja höchstens noch den Free-Fall-Tower und die Parkbahn!"

"Was genau ist ein Free-Fall-Tower?", fragte ich vorsichtig. "Etwas, das ich nicht kennen und auch nicht benutzen möchte?"

"Oh, komm schon, Draco, für mich!", bettelte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Na ja", zögerte ich, doch er schlang die Arme um mich und gab mir einen so stürmischen Kuss, dass ich noch in geistig verwirrtem Zustand mein Einverständnis gab.

Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht tun sollen, wurde mir fünf Minuten später klar, als ich als wimmerndes Häuflein Elend siebzig Meter über dem Erdboden schwebte und mit den Beinen baumelte. Verzweifelt drehte ich den Kopf zu Harry, der mich anstrahlte.

Dann sackte mein Magen in meine Kehle, das Herz rutschte mir in die Hose und auch die anderen Organe spielten "Bäumchen-wechsel-dich" in mir, während ich ein hilfloses, panisches Kreischen hervorbrachte. Die Welt zischte an mir vorbei und ich schrieb schon mal mental mein Testament: Harry sollte natürlich fast alles bekommen, Hermine bekam unsere Bibliothek, Ron wollte ich mein Ferienhaus in Frankreich vermachen, Blaise könnte meine-

Der Fall bremste sich langsam aus und Sekunden später taumelte ich Seite an Seite mit Ron aus der Gefahrenzone, unser einziger Gedanke: "Nur weg hier!"

Hundert Meter später blieben wir stehen, sahen uns an und reichten uns dann die Hände. "Wir verstehen uns", sagte ich und Ron nickte heftig. "Absolut."

"Stellt euch doch nicht so an!", schimpfte Hermine mit uns.

"Genau!", nickte Harry. "Solange man noch kreischen kann, kann es nicht so schlimm sein."

Das sah ich zwar ein wenig anders, aber ich wollte ja keinen Streit mit Harry heraufbeschwören.

"Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir noch die Parkbahn!", rief Hermine und marschierte mal wieder heran. "Was ganz Harmloses", setzte sie hinzu, als sie Rons und meinen panischen Blick bemerkte. "Wirklich."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Hermine seufzte. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch!", jammerte sie. "Ich wollte schon immer eine Augenbraue hochziehen können, aber ich krieg es einfach nicht hin! Wie machst du das, Draco?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte ich irritiert. "Es liegt in den Genen."

"Och Mensch", sagte Hermine beleidigt. "Na ja, egal. Auf, steigen wir ein!" Wir kletterten zu zweit in kleine, überdachte Wägelchen und Ron und ich tauschten Ah-ja-Blicke. Wir verstanden uns.

Das war mal etwas wirklich Harmloses, was mich doch sehr überraschte, wir glitten zehn Meter über dem Parkboden ruhig dahin und hatten einen tollen Ausblick. Harry seufzte verträumt und kuschelte sich an mich. Dann lächelte er mich von unten her an und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf meine Lippen, den ich freudig erwiderte.

"Hey, schau mal, die Achterbahn!", rief ich und deutete auf die Achterbahn, die gerade mit einem Haufen kreischender Insassen den Mörderhügel, wie ich ihn für mich nannte, hinunterdonnerte.

"Na, das mit der Romantik müssen wir aber noch ein bisschen üben", grummelte Harry.

"Entschuldige", sagte ich beschämt. Er lächelte besänftigt.

"Macht nichts." Wir küssten uns wieder und ließen uns weder von den herabsausenden Insassen des Free-Fall-Towers, noch von dem laut platschenden und spritzenden Boot auf der Wasserrutsche noch von dem rotierenden Kettenkarussell noch von den hüpfenden Booten auf dem Wildwasserkanal ablenken. Wir waren so versunken, dass Blaise und Hermine und schimpfend aus dem Wägelchen hieven mussten.

Hermine schob sich energisch zwischen uns und beorderte uns dann zum Ausgang. "Sie sind die Letzten!", fauchte Sev, der nass und zerknautscht an Lupins Hand dastand.

"Aber pünktlich!", schnaubte Hermine und uns bot sich ein Blickduell, das wahrlich seinesgleichen suchte und welches Hermine gewann. Sev knurrte wütend und wandte sich ab.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte ich ihn.

"Frag nicht!", knurrte er. Ich sah ihn streng an. "Na gut, also, du weißt schon, die Wildwasserfahrt, ich musste neben Remus sitzen und da hat's... gefunkt", erklärte er. Ich spähte an ihm vorbei und sah Lupin skeptisch an.

"Krieg ich jetzt 'nen neuen Patenonkel?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

"Ja", sagte Lupin lächelnd. "Und Harry auch."

"Soso", sagte ich und verzog mich wieder zu selbigem. Ein Sev, der sich verliebte, war mir doch recht unheimlich.

"Draco!", kreischte es da plötzlich und Pansy wackelte hüftschwingend auf mich zu. "Hast du mich vermisst?"

"Nein", sagte ich. "Kein Stück."

"Wieso?", fragte sie mit schmollend vorgeschobener Unterlippe.

"Deswegen", sagte ich und küsste Harry innig und liebevoll. Dann sah ich sie erwartungsvoll und triumphierend an.

Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. "Draco Lucius Alexander Seraphim Malfoy!", keifte sie. "Du bist so dumm wie Stroh! Schon seit der vierten Klasse, als ich gemerkt habe, dass du und Harry füreinander bestimmt seid, habe ich versucht, dich gegen Mädchen immun zu machen, indem ich mich so benommen habe- und jetzt? Drei Jahre Mühen und kein Wort des Dankes!" Ich blinzelte verdutzt.

"Du heißt Seraphim?", fragte Harry grinsend.

Pansy grinste ebenfalls. "Ja, danke, das ist der Lohn!", rief sie erfreut. "Ha, jetzt hat Harry etwas, womit er Draco aufziehen und erpressen kann!" Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände. "Das war es wert, ha, und wie!" Enthusiastisch schritt sie davon- sie konnte ja wie ein normaler Mensch laufen!- und hängte sich an Crabbes Arm, um ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben.

"Bei Salazar", murmelte ich und ließ mich von einem immer noch grinsenden Harry in den wie üblich überfüllten Zug führen. Ein Zwillingskinderwagen presste mich dort gegen das Fenster und schränkte mich in meiner Bewegungsfähigkeit ganz erheblich ein, doch Harry erging es nicht besser, denn er war in einem Haufen kichernder Muggelmädchen eingeklemmt, und auch Hermine sah zwischen einer Riesenbulldogge und einem Riesentypen mit Bulldoggengesicht nicht glücklich aus.

In der U-Bahn konnte ich endlich frei atmen und meine Arme um Harry legen, doch zu mehr reichte der Platz nicht, weil Blaise und Seamus sich auf der einen und Ron und Hermine auf der anderen Seite breitmachten.

Aufatmend setzten wir sechs uns in ein Abteil im Hogwarts-Express, wobei es einiges Gerangel um die Sitzplätze gab, weil ich neben Harry sitzen wollte, Ron neben Hermine und Blaise neben Seamus, es aber bloß zwei Dreiersitzbänke gab.

"Passt auf, jetzt setzt sich Harry neben Ron und Blaise und ich setze mich neben Draco und Seamus!", bestimmte Hermine und alle gehorchten.

"Welch salomonisches Urteil", lobte Harry.

Hermine strahlte. "Nicht wahr?" Wir Nicht-Muggelgeborenen guckten ein wenig dumm drein, da wir keine Ahnung hatten, worum es ging. Hermine packte geschäftig ein Klemmbrett aus und verkündete: "Professor McGonagall will, dass wir das, was wir an diesem Tag gelernt haben, in einem Satz zusammenfassen. Ich fang mal an: Ich habe gelernt, dass sieben Jahre Bemühungen, meine Augenbrauenmuskulaturen getrennt zu steuern, vollkommen fruchtlos waren, weil diese Begabung allein in den Malfoy'schen Genen liegt." Sie strahlte uns an. "Seamus, du als Nächstes."

"Ich habe gelernt, dass Muggel wirklich prima Köche sind, so was Leckeres wie diese Pommes habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gegessen! Ich wusste zwar, dass es sie gibt, aber meine Eltern haben mir nie erlaubt, welche zu essen."

Hermine tröstete ihn mit ein paar mitleidigen Worten und forderte dann Ron auf. "Ich habe gelernt, dass Malfoys gar nicht so übel sind und ich mich mit Draco gut verstehe", erklärte er und nickte mir zu.

"Wunderbar!", rief Hermine aus. "Harry, du als Nächstes."

"Ich habe gelernt, dass man auch ohne Kaffee auskommen kann", sagte Harry stolz. "Draco zu küssen ist viel besser!" Ich lächelte ihn verliebt an und er lächelte zurück, worauf die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch Samba tanzten.

"Blaise", bestimmte Hermine.

Blaise strahlte Harry an. "Ich habe gelernt, dass es außer mir noch jemanden auf der Welt gibt, der Draco handzahm machen kann."

"Hey!", sagte ich empört, doch Harry huschte zu mir hinüber und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Nimm's ihm nicht übel", murmelte er und ich war sofort besänftigt. Dass die anderen sich vor Lachen kugelten, nahm ich gar nicht wahr.

"Draco", sagte Hermine schließlich und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich habe gelernt, dass Muggel wirklich genial sind", verkündete ich.

"Aha", sagte Hermine baff. "Wieso das?"

"Na ja", sagte ich und lächelte zu Harry hinüber, "sich so etwas Geniales wie einen Stromausfall auszudenken, darauf muss man erst mal kommen!"

A/N: Und? Was sagt ihr? Ist es euch ein Review wert?


End file.
